In present-day switching systems, the user software for controlling the connections is still largely dependent on the hardware architecture of the switching system.
Switching application software which is split into a plurality of components is known from the article "Object Oriented Software Technologies Applied to Switching Architectures and Software Development Processes" by E. C. Arnold et al. from the "International Switching Symposium 1990, Volume 2, June 1990, Stockholm SE, pages 97-106". In this case, the components represent logic and physical system entities. The component "call" represent, for example, the system entity "call". In this case, the component "call" controls the system entity "call" both at the logic level and at the physical level (with the exception of the local physical connection control, which is carried out by the local components of the "fabric" type).
A layered switching control architecture is known from the article "Switch Architecture for the Intelligent Network" by Steve Cannon from the "Proceeding of the national communications forum, Volume 45, October 1991, Oak Brook, Ill., U.S., pages 185 to 193".